Coming and Going
by Takumi Utogaria
Summary: The stranded Axis Powers get a surprise visitor...


OCEANIA

A shadowy figure slowly waded through the waves as it approached the shore. "Ne, Ne, Germany!" Italy shouted as the figure came closer into view. "g-g-g-Germany! something scary is in the water!" Italy frantically shouted as it began to emerge above the water level. "Germany-"

"WHAT!?" Germany shouted back finally.

Italy, to scared to speak merely pointed at the water. a shadowy, alien person came out. they were suited in an old scuba suit, the large metal helmet being round and clunky. The suit being made of something close to burlap, but thicker. the gloves and boots were made of leather and there was a metal gauge with four individual lights on it. there was only one light left on.

"Germany, What do we do!?" Italy screamed in a panic.

"catch!" germany shouted as he whipped a rope to italy. "let's wrap him up!"

The two comrades ran around and around until the scuba man was securely tied up. As the stranger hit the sand a miniscule click could be heard from his chest. He turned over and found that the last light on his chest had gone out. The stranger began to squirm and wriggle as hard as he could, attempting to break free.

"He needs air," Japan said as he appeared behind Germany and Italy. he quickly pulled the helmet off the Scuba man and underneath was a person. Japan proceeded to untie him and gather up the rope. The man had light brown hair with green eyes and a strong presence, like that of a king.

"Thank you very much," he said to Japan.

Japan merely bowed and said, "you're welcome"

"Who are you?" Germany said as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at his head.

The stranger stood up and dusted himself off. he looked germany straight in the eyes and said firmly, " I am Atlantis, Nomadic King of the Ocean."

"Nomadic?" Italy questioned.

"Yes, I travel with the currents and move to warm waters or cold waters dependent on the season," he replied to italy with a reassuring smile, which seemed to say, "I'm a friend"

"Hey, Germany, I think we can trust him," Italy whispered to Germany.

"What makes you think that?" Germany said eye balling the so-called, "King of the ocean".

Atlantis, becoming bored as Germany and Italy argued, began to search the coast for something of interest. as we came to the cliffs at the left side of the beach he caught the scent of something delicious. He was hungry from the long trip he had made to shore and was in need of food. Atlantis ran out into the ocean and faced his back towards the sea. He spread his legs about shoulder length apart and stood there waiting. After a few moments an immense wave came and crashed upon him. The wave had engulfed him, and as the wave hit the cliff side he latched onto some rocks that jutted out of its side. More than three fourths of the way up he began to scale the rocky cliffs.

As he came to the top of the cliff he hoisted himself up and crept slowly into a bush. From there he peered at what seemed to be another camp site. the fire was going and someone was there. He seemed nice enough, he had a long pony tail and a green jacket. The man skillfully cooked up a buffet of chinese cuisine and made each plate of food perfectly. Atlantis watched this beautiful spectacle in awe.

"Hey, you can have some if you want," the man said without ever turning to look at him.

"Th-thank you," Atlantis replied at his skill. Atlantis stepped out of the bushes and walked up to the man.

"Here, it's Qin Jioa Niu Ruo Si," he said, handing Atlantis a plate full of beef and peppers. Atlantis hesitantly took it and began to eat, shoveling as much as he could into his mouth as physically possible. The food was the best thing that Atlantis has in a long time, seeing as eating only fish and seaweed could get boring, or even disgusting. As he finished his plate, Atlantis laid it down on the ground and humbly thanked the man, whose name he never got. Atlantis tired from his long trip decided it was time to go back to the sea so he could rest, then continue on his way to somewhere else.

Atlantis descended the rough cliff side and about half way through leapt to the ground below. his heavy suit combined with the height he fell from created a cloud of dust that could have been mistaken for a meteor impact. The crater it left was three feet deep, but still Atlantis wasn't phased by that, his suit kept him safe and protected. Atlantis said his good byes to Germany, Italy and Japan. Placing the Bronze helmet back on, he waded his way back to the ocean. But before he left, he call out to the three Axis Powers, "Thank the man on the cliff for me!" and continued into the depths of the ocean.

"Cliff?" Italy asked.


End file.
